


Lou

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Miss you, from the dining table
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: Merda, quanto mi manchi Harry.---Dannazione, quanto mi sei mancato Lou.





	1. Chapter 1

  
"Lou..."  
Quella voce. La riconoscerebbe fra mille.   
È un po' come la certezza di sentirsi nel posto giusto al momento giusto, anche al centro del deserto.   
Questo è il potere della voce di una persona. Ma che dice, di  _quella_  persona. Solo la sua. Solo lui.  
"Harreh" la sua esce un po' strozzata, come un singhiozzo. Ma non sta piangendo, è stato soltanto preso di sorpresa. Nonostante abbia avviato lui quella telefonata. È sempre stata una sorpresa. Solo lui.   
Fa una buffa smorfia al vuoto che lo osserva silenzioso, ringrazia sia solo mentre alza gli occhi al cielo dandosi del patetico. Anche se non c'è nessuno a osservarlo, sa che quella persona, Harry, dall'altro capo del telefono, può immaginare perfettamente i motivi per cui la sua voce sia uscita fuori in quella maniera. Solo lui.  
Il cuore ha una interferenza perché manca di qualche battito, mentre pensa se per Harry valgano le stesse emozioni quando ascolta la sua voce. Impossibile, non è calda, vellutata e un po' nasale. Non ha proprio niente a che fare con quella di Harry.  
"Ciao..." sembra sorpreso di sentirlo. Felice?   
"Ciao Harry" si è calmato, il cuore, e ha messo su un bel sorriso lasciato al vento. Tutto torna al proprio posto. Il mondo torna a girare nel verso giusto. I polmoni son tornati a respirare ossigeno. Le rose a profumare di quella dolcezza nauseante. I fiumi a scorrere. E il mare non sembra più minaccioso. Tutto torna come l'avevano lasciato assieme a Harry.  Respira.  
"Come stai?"  
Dall'altra capo lo sente accennare una risata. E Louis si maledice perché ora il suo cuore ha ripreso a fargli brutti scherzi. Quella risata.  
Merda.  
"Vuoi sapere la verità?"  
Dopotutto, nella lista delle cose che lo fanno impazzire ci sono anche tutte le reazioni che prova a causa sua.   
Sospira.  
"Certo"   
È pronto a tutto. A sentirsi dire che senza di lui è stato difficile ma che ora sta molto meglio. Che ha ricominciato a stare bene, dopotutto ciò che è successo. Che non sente la sua mancanza, che così sta meglio. Che senza di lui, sta meglio.   
Che il mondo gira al contrario, le rose puzzano, preferisce l'apnea e che nel mare ci vuole affogare e perdersi lontano. Da lui.   
È pronto, anche se farebbe un male atroce saperlo.  
"Non sto bene come vorrei, Lou"   
E a quel punto il cuore sembra proprio essersi fermato. "Le giornate che sto vivendo sono da pazzi e sicuramente in futuro questo periodo lo vedrò come la parte migliore della mia vita ma-" fa una pausa. Louis fa pressione sul suo orecchio, come se spalmarselo addosso possa fargli sentire anche ciò che Harry non gli sta dicendo.  
Cosa non vuole dirgli?  
"...Ma suppongo che non sappia mai veramente godermi il momento, eh?" ironizza, difatti lo sente ridere. Se chiude gli occhi lo vede davanti a sé: gli occhi chiusi con le rughette d'espressione ai lati, le guanciotte piene puntellate da quelle goffissime fossette. La bocca allungata, rossa e piena che mostra appena i suoi denti bianchi.   
Merda.  
Apre gli occhi. Non è lì. È così frustrante.   
"E tu? Come stai?"  
Se avesse senso, Louis risponderebbe semplicemente "sto che non ti trovo ed è snervante" ma si morde un labbro e sospira di nuovo.  
"È tutto okay"  
Tutto fottutamente okay.  
"Mh mh" risponde Harry.   
Come sempre, non si dicono mai ciò che vorrebbero realmente dirsi.  
Non si tratta neppure di orgoglio. Ma solo di paura o forse... premura.  
Nessuno dei due vuole costringere l'altro a tornare indietro di cento passi su determinate scelte, con il pensiero che entrambi possano star vivendo il loro "momento di gloria". Nessuno vuole fare l'egoista.  
D'altronde è sempre stato questo il loro problema, condividere un sogno è comprendere quali sono le rinunce da dover fare. E loro, per il medesimo sogno, hanno subito le stesse rinunce. Forse non si tratta più di egoismo. Sadico altruismo. Masochismo allo stato puro.  
"Ho sentito il tuo primo singolo. Ottimo lavoro, Harreh"  
Lo sente ridere. Come quando lo faceva, per imbarazzo, quando gli confessava quanto fosse bello, subito dopo aver fatto l'amore.  
Louis strizza gli occhi e serra la mascella.  
Merda, merda, merda.  
"Grazie, Lou" lo immagina ancora, con una mano davanti agli occhi, per nascondersi dai suoi occhi algidi che lui spesso ha definito "tanto penetranti da pungerti l'anima".   
"So che non è propriamente il tuo genere, quindi lo considero un complimento doppio"  
"Genere preferito o no, non potevo aspettarmi nulla di meno da te. C'è un lavoro dietro, tra testo e sound davvero impeccabile. Me ne avevi parlato, questo inverno, ma non immaginavo tanto."   
Harry sospira. Sta sorridendo.  
Louis abbassa la testa e si guarda i piedi. Sorride anche lui. Ora lo ha lasciato senza parole, come quelle volte in cui gli diceva di amarlo e, magari, avevano appena finito di litigare.   
"Lou" stavolta è lui a singhiozzare. Ma non sta piangendo. È solo frastornato dall'emozione. "Davvero, grazie".  
Restano in silenzio. E Louis pensa che nulla sia più perfetto di quel momento. Anche quel non dirsi nulla è stato capace di far sentire un profondo vuoto nel suo petto quando nelle sue giornate c'era tutt'altro tipo di silenzio. Quello di una vita senza Harry.  
Merda.  
Sospira di nuovo. Sa che ora è giunto il momento in cui non ha più scuse per continuare quella chiamata.   
"È stato bello sentirti, Lou. Io-"  lascia ancora la frase a metà.  
"Ci sentiamo presto, okay?" È una rassicurazione che fa più a sé stesso che all'altro.  
Harry risponde e la voce ha un tono diverso. Non vuole illudersi ma pensa che anche Harry sia dispiaciuto di interrompere quella chiamata.

_Harry, ti manco la mattina nella parte destra del letto?_  
 _E la notte, le mie braccia a cingere la tua vita?_  
 _Ti manca sentirti dentro di me? E ti senti perso da quando non ho potuto più colmare i tuoi vuoti e renderci una sola entità?_  
 _Harry, ti manca voltarti a cercare la mia mano?_  
 _Ti manca condividere_   _l'ultimo cucchiaio di nutella?_  
 _Harry, ti manca guardarmi e avere tutte le risposte?_  
 _Ti manco?_  
 _Dimmelo._

"Okay, Lou... Ti auguro una buona serata"  
Louis si schiarisce la voce.

_Ti manca terminare la chiamata con i nostri ti amo?_   
_E troppo tardi? Perché io ti amo. Non ancora. Non ho mai smesso._

"Anche a te, una buona giornata"  
Non si sentono spesso, ma sanno sempre dove si trovano a tal punto da sapere che da una parte è quasi notte e dall'altra è ancora pomeriggio. Danno per scontato che quel tipo di informazione, non significhi granché.  
Sorride. Lo fa anche lui.   
Sa di malinconia. "Harreh"  
"Sì?"  
Merda. Merda. Merda.  
"Niente, non ero ancora pronto a riattaccare"  
Ride.  
Ridono.  
Insieme, in qualche modo. Ancora.  
"Ora lo sei?"  
"Credo di sì", mente.  
Sospira.   
Sospirano.  
"Okay"  
"Ciao Harreh" soffia.  
"Ciao" fa una pausa. Dolce, amara. Louis ci si incastrerebbe e finirebbe i suoi giorni di vita, in quella fottuta pausa. Ma è in attesa. Assieme al cuore. Perché sa che sta per sentirla, quella voce, dire la parola che sortisce in lui lo stesso effetto di una dipendenza.  
Merda.   
"Lou..." Si morde un labbro, perché è sempre un casino dentro di lui al sentirsi chiamare con quel nomignolo.  
Alla fine la chiamata termina e si ritrova a guardare uno schermo illuminato e una notifica che gli domanda se ha voglia di salvare la chiamata registrata.   
Clicca sì.  
Si sdraia sul letto. Il telefono di nuovo all'orecchio. Nessuna chiamata inoltrata.   
"Lou..."  
Quella voce.   
Lou.  
Merda.  
Lou.  
È tutto okay.  
Lou.  
Merda.  
È tutto fottutamente okay.  
Lou.  
Ecco cosa gli manca più di tutto.   
Harry che con la sua voce lo chiama in quel modo.   
Lou.  
E nei minuti di quella chiamata registrata, Harry lo ripete spesso. E ogni volta, sussulta.  
Lou.  
Merda.  
Lou.  
La chiamata registrata termina e lui la riavvia.  
"Lou"  
Si morde l'interno delle guance. Il buio lo circonda. Non ha voglia di uscire e andare a far serata con gli amici.  
Preferisce consumare quella registrazione.  
"Lou"  
Sospira. Chiude gli occhi. La gola si stringe come fosse annodata.  
"Lou..."

_Merda, quanto mi manchi Harry._


	2. from the dining table

Si è addormentato ascoltando l'album di Ed. È così dal 3 Marzo. Perciò si sveglia con l'umore contagiato da Happier, ma un alzabandiera mattutino che gli fa canticchiare Shape of you. Per un po' desiste dal soddisfarla, guarda la stanza vuota e si sente ancora spossato dalla sbornia del giorno prima. Sta uno schifo, perché in quei momenti di solitudine ha la peggiore delle consapevolezze: non c'è mai nessuno che rimane abbastanza, che sa restare. Quella, non è nemmeno casa sua. E lui è pieno di case sparse per il mondo.

Nell'ennesima stanza anonima di un albergo, lui sa che ci vorrebbe poco per non sentirsi così. Che poi lui non è mai solo, ma un numero costante di persone nella sua vita non significa che siano sufficienti a cambiare certe sensazioni, certe mancanze. Il problema è che spesso non bastano nemmeno un milione di persone a circondarti, anzi, se possibile ti fanno sentire ancor più solo. Invece raramente ci riesce una sola persona: a tappare ogni vuoto, a cucire ogni squarcio e ad occupare quello spazio riservato e che per disperazione ti convinci sia incolmabile. È una questione di modalità, come ti entra una persona dentro: nella tua vita, nelle tue corde, nel cuore o, ancor di più, nell'anima. Non di quantità. A volte costringi cento persone a navigare sulla tua pelle, e quello che ottieni è una nuova ondata di solitudine, più forte e più dannosa, e un numero indecifrabile di cicatrici, su di te e su ognuna di quelle persone che hai coinvolto, cercando compagnia. E ti senti un truffatore. E loro credono tu lo sia, perché le hai prese in giro, tutte. Ma non è colpa tua, lo sai, eppure non basta convincertene per sentirti meno peggio.  
A volte ti senti solo per motivi ben più gravi. Come l'aver perso quell'unica persona in grado di salvarti da questa condizione drammatica.   
Ovviamente, questo è il problema di Harry. Sa esattamente cosa vorrebbe, il fatto è che l'ha perso.   
Si ritrova a soddisfare la propria erezione, con gli occhi chiusi e un'immagine in mente, precisa in ogni suo dettaglio: occhi, zigomi, labbra, barba, lingua, mani, corpo, baci, carezze, profumi, sapori, respiri, tatuaggi... e se si sente appagato da quei pochi secondi di puro piacere che gli tolgono il fiato, strozzandogli il nome che ha sulle labbra in un imperfetto "Lou", dopo... Dopo è semplicemente peggio di prima.  
Perché un tempo, quei risvegli avevano tutt'altra piega. Una volta, non si cibava di ricordi ma li viveva costruendone tanti altri. Un tempo, non era solo.  
Dopo l'orgasmo il vuoto è amplificato, rimbomba nelle orecchie. Darsi piacere è la forma di amore più sana. O almeno dovrebbe. Ma da qualche tempo, per Harry sta diventando una vera forma di autolesionismo. Perché la sua mano non gli basta. Immaginare non gli basta. Nessun altro, può bastare. E Dio solo sa se non ci ha provato. Per l'amore del cielo, ne ha ricavato soltanto dolore, a se stesso per la consapevolezza di non essere in grado di andare avanti e agli altri, che si sono illusi di poter essere amati da lui.  
A questo punto, dovrebbe pensare a una soluzione. Perché non si può vivere così. Sì, gli artisti vivono del proprio dolore. Ci campano, ne fanno un lavoro. Prendi Adele, ad esempio.   
Però ci deve anche essere la felicità. Ognuno se la merita, Harry Styles compreso.   
Da qualche periodo è convinto che non abbia chance. Le ha già avute. Ha provato a dimenticare, ha fallito. Ad andare avanti nonostante i ricordi, ha fallito. Ha provato a farsi bastare se stesso, a non piegarsi davanti alla debolezza di non saper vivere da solo, ma Harry vuole l'amore: amare ed essere amato. E purtroppo, il suo stupido, idiota, testardo cuore ha scelto anche chi e non ha alcuna intenzione di fare una seconda scelta.   
Sempre per la questione che in certi labirinti di una persona, trovano la strada pochissime persone. Se sei ottimista. Altrimenti credi che al mondo esista una sola persona in grado. Ed Harry è una drama queen, l'ottimismo è qualcosa di cui ha paura, come i fuochi d'artificio.  
Per questo, ora che l'ha persa, ha perduto anche la speranza.   
La magia.  
Ad esempio, c'è una certa poesia dietro ai déjà-vu che vuol spiegare quei momenti in cui ti senti di star vivendo un attimo già vissuto, con l'idea che sei esattamente dove il destino ha segnato la tua storia. E Harry non la pensa più così. Perché è solo. E il suo destino è scritto senza ombra di dubbio assieme, attorno, legato profondamente a quello di Louis. Qualcosa è andato storto.  
Ha letto un libro. Meno poetico. Più reale. Perché con Louis non ha mai vissuto dei déjà-vu, mentre da quando è solo, al mattino è un continuo sentirsi disturbato dall'idea di essere dentro a un momento segnato dal destino, già vissuto. E non può essere così. Preferisce allora l'idea che ogni déjà-vu sia un errore commesso in un'altra vita. In una vita come quella, vissuta chissà quando e chissà dove, ma in modo sbagliato. Che avere quei déjà-vu è come avere un segnale d'allarme direttamente dall'Harry di quell'altra vita:  _Hey, Harry, stai sbagliando qualcosa. Fai qualcosa. Cambia il tuo destino._  
La prima volta che ne ha avuto uno è stato quando ha tentato invano di cercare di convincere pateticamente Louis a parlare di tutti i loro sbagli. Il primo sbaglio lo ha commesso cercando di snaturare il loro rapporto.  
Il silenzio è sopravvalutato, lo ha sempre pensato, ma in un attimo, tutto si è mostrato da una diversa prospettiva.   
Non doveva urlare la sua presenza, ma far sentire la sua assenza.   
Così è sparito. Ha smesso di cercare una strada per arrivare a Louis. Ha fatto qualcosa che l'Harry del "i déjà-vu sono poetici e parlano di destino" non avrebbe mai fatto.  
Ovviamente, è stata durissima. Non cedere. Non scrivergli. Non chiamarlo nel cuore della notte, in lacrime, col bisogno di dirgli quanto avesse voglia di averlo lì, con lui.   
Ovviamente, per tali motivi, è riuscito a scrivere e a lavorare al suo primo album da solista.  
Il periodo più florido della sua vita, dopo gli One Direction. Eppure, anche il peggiore. Perché ogni successo, ogni traguardo, ogni gioia non è stata condivisa con la persona che vorrebbe sempre al suo fianco. Si sente solo, vive a metà, perché tutto riporta all'assenza di Louis.  
Per un certo periodo è furioso. Louis non c'è. Louis non sembra sentire la sua mancanza. Louis non soffre come lui, cazzo, ed è tutto uno schifo. Incontra gli amici che hanno in comune che gli dicono che sta bene, gli stessi con cui Louis si circonda e che sembrano possedere tutto ciò che un tempo era suo: le magliette, la sua ironia, la sua risata, i suoi sorrisi... I suoi occhi. Esplode. Perché la gelosia brucia anche se non ne ha più diritto di farsi sentire. E allora decide che non è Louis che il suo cuore può continuare a pretendere. E che in qualche modo dovrà scendere a patti e fare una fottuta seconda scelta. Paradossalmente, tenta la via dell'ottimismo.   
Esce con una ragazza. Non una a caso, ma una che gli ricorda tremendamente Louis. Si sente squallido. Un giorno, mezzo brillo, si è sbagliato. L'ha guardata, le si è avvicinato e "Lou..." ha pronunciato, disperatamente. Un brutto scherzo che gli ha fatto quel fottuto cuore, cocciuto e coglione. Per fortuna era ubriaca anche lei. Per fortuna, han finto di dimenticare entrambi, il giorno dopo.  
Quell'esperimento gli è servito, comunque, a capire di non essere in grado di far male agli altri. A se stesso, tantissimo, ed è per questo che tenta spudoratamente di abituarsi alla solitudine.  
Così esce il suo primo singolo. Sono solo complimenti. Ci ha lavorato duramente. È entusiasta, ma non sempre si sente sincero. È tutto fantastico, ma non è totalmente felice. I déjà-vu non mentono. È tutto un succedersi di errori. Ma non sa che altro fare.  
 _Hey Harry, in questa vita ci sono due braccia ad accoglierti in un abbraccio commosso. Una mano a stringere la tua, camminando assieme sulla strada del successo. Sei solo, rimedia._  
Ma come? Tornando all'attacco? Quando è ubriaco, dà il proprio cellulare a chi è assieme a lui. Se ne riappropria il giorno dopo, quando è lucido, perché quando la mente si appanna con l'alcool, il cuore sa giocargli i peggior dispetti. E Louis è ancora tra le chiamate veloci. È ancora il numero da chiamare per le emergenze.  
Se gli succedesse qualcosa, sarebbe il primo a saperlo. Questo è egoista e sbagliato, ma in qualche modo lo rassicura.  
Poi, un pomeriggio, arriva. Il telefono gli squilla spesso, così quando lo afferra dal tavolo del ristorante in cui si trova è disinvolto e certo di non ritrovarsi a leggere con i propri occhi quel nome.  
Eppure, lo schermo illuminato non mente.  
"Lou"  
E quello scatto rubato in bagno, che ha usato come immagine identificativa, non mente: Lou sta per Louis, il tipo coi capelli bagnati, sulla fronte, gli occhi algidi sgranati di sorpresa, che in quell'espressione buffa gli sta sorridendo da uno schermo.   
Il cuore gli è in gola. Bastardo, non aspettava altro. Una fonte di calore si propaga arrivandogli alle gote, tant'è che chi è con lui inizia a preoccuparsi. Ma lui li abbandona scattando in piedi e allontanandosi fuori dal ristorante.  
Quando risponde, fa un sospiro di sollievo: "Lou..." Finalmente.   
"Harreh" sente. Non è mai stato un nomignolo, ma il modo in cui quella voce lo dice, lo fa sembrare proprio tale e Harry si sente già meglio. In che modo sia possibile, non riesce a capirlo. Ah sì, quella è la felicità. Ne aveva quasi dimenticato il gusto.  
"Ciao..." sorride. Non può fare altrimenti. Lo ha chiamato. Nessun déjà-vu in vista per dirgli che è uno sbaglio.  
"Ciao Harry"   
Dovrebbe dire tante cose, perché in tutto quel tempo ne ha pensate tante, ne ha vissute altrettante e sono tutte pronte a uscire, perché finalmente sta parlando con l'unico al quale ha sempre voluto dirle ma... Non ci riesce. Parla Louis. Gli fa la domanda che fa crollare tutto: i muri che ha tirato su per difendersi e non cedere, e anche ogni falsità con cui si è illuso di poter vivere. Gliela pongono in tanti, ma soltanto una persona possiede quella voce.   
"Come stai?"  
Si morde un labbro. Non dovrebbe dimostrargli di essere ancora il patetico ragazzo che ha bisogno di lui. Dovrebbe dimostrarsi indifferente. Ride di se stesso e lo fa apertamente, perché dai: come si fa a essere indifferenti a Louis?   
"Vuoi sapere la verità?" dice quindi. Non può mentirgli. Nemmeno se volesse.  
"Certo" sospira. Dio, quella voce è come lo zucchero. Ne ha avuto bisogno per tutto quel tempo e ora che la ascolta, percepisce quanto sia letale.  
Non dovrebbe dirglielo. Il déjà-vu è dietro l'angolo pronto a urlargli "te l'avevo detto", ma ancora una volta Harry ignora e tira dritto. Ha sopportato per troppo tempo.  
"Non sto bene come vorrei, Lou" ammette. Gli occhi bruciano, improvvisamente.   
"Le giornate che sto vivendo sono da pazzi e sicuramente in futuro questo periodo lo vedrò come la parte migliore della mia vita ma-"  _tu non ci sei._  
Un brivido gli impedisce di continuare.   
Si sorprende di non essere più in grado di commiserarsi in quel modo. Forse, allora, la solitudine lo ha indurito un po'. Una seconda sorpresa lo coglie con un pugno sullo stomaco. E se ora non sapesse più come far capire a Louis che ha bisogno di lui?  
"...Ma suppongo che non sappia mai veramente godermi il momento, eh?" Recupera, ironicamente.    
"E tu? Come stai?" Si schiarisce la voce, cercando di eludere la fottuta paura che lo sta travolgendo.   
C'è silenzio per un po'. Harry chiude gli occhi e si immagina Louis, come lo guarderebbe. L'ultima volta che lo ha visto, era a pezzi. Chissà se si è ripreso. Quello è un senso di colpa che non ha potuto fare a meno di avere. Non è potuto essere al suo fianco, non come avrebbe voluto.  
"È tutto okay" gli risponde. Ma la voce è diversa. Fredda, distaccata. Sta mentendo.   
È triste per Harry pensare che Louis non sappia essere sincero. Per lui è impossibile mentirgli mentre a Louis riesce fin troppo bene.  
"Mh mh" borbotta, tristemente.   
A quel punto pensa che la chiamata non è arrivata per i motivi che credeva, che sperava, e si deprime un po'.  
Il telefono scotta e vorrebbe buttarlo a terra e poi urlare.  
Non ha nemmeno un fottuto déjà-vu a dirgli che tutto ciò sia un errore. Che schifo che prova dentro di sé.  
"Ho sentito il tuo primo singolo. Ottimo lavoro, Harreh" poi, come se fosse possibile essere colto di sorpresa da quella voce, che sa essere dall'altro capo del telefono, Harry si ritrova a guardare il vuoto davanti a sé, spaesato. Il cuore di nuovo in subbuglio. Anzi, in festa. Che stupido.  
"Grazie, Lou" risponde, balbettando.  
"So che non è propriamente il tuo genere, quindi lo considero un complimento doppio" si riprende dopo un momento, sorridendo contento. Sta condividendo le gioie che ha provato in quel periodo, con la persona con cui ha sempre desiderato farlo e che non aveva al suo fianco. Per questo, la felicità ha scacciato via ogni amarezza.  
"Genere preferito o no, non potevo aspettarmi nulla di meno da te. C'è un lavoro dietro, tra testo e sound davvero impeccabile. Me ne avevi parlato, questo inverno, ma non immaginavo tanto."   
Harry ha una vertigine. Si avvicina al muro sulla destra e tenta di respirare. Ride anche, forse. Non lo sa. Non riesce nemmeno a pensare. La persona con cui condividerebbe tutto è la stessa che si sta congratulando con lui. Chissà perché ma crediamo sempre un po' di più, ai complimenti delle persone che sono importanti nella nostra vita, e ci emozioniamo tantissimo, nonostante magari non siano nemmeno gli unici a farceli. Però le loro parole sono speciali.  
Louis è speciale.  
"Lou" singhiozza, ma non sta piangendo. È solo frastornato dall'emozione. "Davvero, grazie".   
Restano in silenzio. Si respirano a chilometri di distanza. Harry sa che era quello lo scopo della chiamata e non quello auspicato, ma va bene così.  
"È stato bello sentirti, Lou. Io-"  _vorrei dirti che a volte impazzisco credendo di dimenticare la tua voce e allora mi faccio male ascoltando canzoni, video e qualsiasi cosa mi sia rimasta di te. Io... Vorrei che tu non mi_ _permettessi_ _di dimenticarti perché so che anche per te sono stato importante. Io- sono davvero felice di essere stato il tuo_ _déjà_ _-vu anche se ciò significa essere stato un errore e non il tuo destino. Io- a quanto pare ho imparato a non_ _vomitarti_ _addosso tutte queste cose che vorrei dirti. Ora devo solo imparare a trovare un altro linguaggio per farti capire che sono ancora qui, ad aspettarti. Il cuore non è sceso a patti. Non ci rinuncia a te._  
"Ci sentiamo presto, okay?" Lo ridesta quella promessa. Harry sospira, sapendo già che diventerà un'agonia l'attesa.  
"Okay, Lou... Ti auguro una buona serata" gli augura, mordendosi la lingua perché da lui è appena pomeriggio e non dovrebbe proprio sapere che invece da Louis è già notte. Spera che Louis non si renda conto  di quel particolare dettaglio. Perché lui non è uno stalker. È solo... Impossibile non sapere, non informarsi.  
Louis si schiarisce la voce. Harry rotea gli occhi al cielo. Dannazione, lo ha scoperto. Se lo immagina, mentre sogghigna divertito del suo imbarazzo. "Anche a te, una buona giornata" è la risposta che lo manda nel pallone.  
Anche lui... Sa dove si trova? Oh.  
Il cuore si sente accarezzato da quell'idea e Harry sorride. Sta per chiudere. Perché va bene così. È felice. Non può proprio chiedere di più, anche se lo volesse.  
Allenta di poco la presa sul suo orecchio, quando sente di nuovo la voce delicata di Louis chiamarlo in quel modo dannatamente dolce: "Harreh"  
Si sente stonato dal riverbero di un battito cardiaco percepito nel timpano e "Sì?" Farfuglia.  
Louis ridacchia prima di rispondere. Harry trattiene il fiato. Come se fosse pronto a tutto, anche alla morte.  
"Niente, non ero ancora pronto a riattaccare"  
Torna indietro nel tempo. Gli viene quasi la nausea per quanto va veloce. E rivede entrambi. Non erano mai pronti a riattaccare, quando si trovavano lontani, l'uno dall'altro. Era il loro modo per dirsi che si mancavano, che si amavano così follemente da essere capaci di restare al telefono e sprecare un fottio di soldi.  
Harry ride, assieme a Louis.  
"Ora lo sei?" Chiede poco dopo, con un sorriso ebete stampato in viso, mentre con la punta di un piede ondeggia davanti a sé a destra e a sinistra. Un cretino.  
"Credo di sì"   
Crede. Che parola bellissima.  
"Okay" sospira in un sorriso che non sa più sparire.  
"Ciao Harreh" lo saluta, allora, Louis. E in quelle ultime parole c'è tutto. Più di una promessa. La certezza che non tutto è perduto.  
"Ciao" fa una pausa, perché ha trovato il modo per fargli arrivare ciò che ha imparato a non dirgli più e ha ritrovato la speranza, forse anche la magia.   
Stavolta, però, non si ricrede. Sulla storia dei déjà-vu, intende. Sono quel che sono, spogli di ogni possibile poesia. "Lou" perché quando chiude chiamandolo con quel nomignolo, Harry non ha déjà-vu.   
Louis è lontano. Ancora.  
Non è assieme a lui. Ancora.  
Ma Louis lo ha chiamato. Hanno parlato. E non è stato un errore.   
Il telefono si spegne qualche secondo dopo. Anche a lui devono essere mancate le telefonate di Louis, perché gli è morto fra le mani come se si fosse bruciato per la troppa euforia.   
E allora Harry prende consapevolezza della lezione più grande della sua vita: sentire la mancanza di una persona fa schifo, è dolorosissimo, è sfiancante e logorante. Ti fa sentire vuoto, dopo un orgasmo. Ed è davvero una sensazione orribile.  
Ma è vero, quel che dicono: far sentire la propria mancanza a qualcuno, può essere d'aiuto per mettere in luce quei sentimenti che si nascondono nelle ombre di una presenza.   
Non lo rifarebbe mai nella sua vita, forse è stato il suo atto di coraggio più forte, ma Harry confida che ne sia valsa la pena. Forse esagera, d'altronde è stata solo una telefonata.   
Ma poi torna a casa, mette il suo telefono in carica e lo riaccende.  
Trova due messaggi. Di nuovo quel nome. Di nuovo quel viso.   
Sorride.

"Ho provato a chiamarti alle ore 21:45 del 15 aprile 2017"

"Volevo dirti grazie per aver risposto, prima. Ma soprattutto che mi dispiace tanto. Per tutto".

Fa un calcolo mentale delle ore di differenza. Da Louis dovrebbe essere notte inoltrata, se non quasi l'alba.   
Forse non dovrebbe chiamarlo. Magari si è addormentato. Lo sveglierebbe.  
Rabbrividisce.  
E per la prima volta, al suo arrivo, sorride felice.  
Ha un déjà-vu.  
Lo interpreta da sé: sarebbe un errore, non chiamarlo.   
Il cuore è a puttane, sta festeggiando.  
Due squilli. Poi, la sua voce: "Harreh?"  
Tutto torna al proprio posto.  
Soffia, come fosse vento "Lou..." caldo, basso, roco.  
Chiude gli occhi.

_Dannazione, quanto mi sei mancato Lou_.


End file.
